Having established the chimpanzee as an animal model for HTLV-III infection, in the second phase of our studies, emphasis is being placed on establishing a reproducible disease model for AIDS. To induce clinical manifestations, conditions simulating the human experience will be employed, namely repeated inoculation of virus, coinfection with other viruses and immunologic stimulation and/or suppression. Immunostimulation will be in the form of foreign protein (human factor VII concentrates) and allogenic cells.